Project Summary/Abstract The MARC program at the University of California, Irvine UCI) is a critical component of the School of Biological Sciences Minority Science Programs (MSP) to increase the number and academic excellence of underrepresented undergraduates pursuing Ph.D. degrees and careers in biomedical research. The MARC program has had a transformative institutional impact by preparing an unprecedented number of underrepresented undergraduates that have obtained research doctorate degrees in biomedical sciences. MARC activities are designed to introduce participants to biomedical research, improve the academic preparedness and interest of participants in biomedical research. MARC scholars are introduced to the excitement of generating new biomedical knowledge in a nurturing environment that stimulates their critical thinking skills, self-confidence and increases students? self-identity as scientists. Independent research conducted under the direction of faculty mentors at UCI and at partner extramural sites serve as a core element to induce MARC scholars to pursue graduate school and research-focused careers. Over 70 faculty with experience training underrepresented undergraduates and with funded research programs serve as preceptors of MARC scholars. The MARC research training elements are integrated with the undergraduate curriculum and include, 1) individual career and academic advising, 2) a research faculty seminar series, 3) a journal club to introduce scholars to critical reading of current biomedical literature, 4) training in genomics, computational biology, statistics and methods to enhance reproducibility, 5) training in responsible conduct of research, 6) independent research directed by faculty mentors, 7) preparation to present oral presentations and posters at local and national conferences, 8) training in scientific communications, 9) workshops on application to graduate school, and 10) individual advice during the graduate school application process.